


无题

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	无题

冷战国设摸鱼。

 

 

“国家也会死？”阿尔弗雷德露出滑稽的笑。

他有记忆的时间不长，区区两百年，与许多同类相比不过是个无知孩童。他不知道脱胎换骨的痛苦，也不懂得弱肉强食的艰辛。无疑他是幸运的，说是“上帝的宠儿”“天之骄子”也不过。还有谁能比他幸运——理性而正直的国民，为阳光所眷顾的辽阔沃土，不被打扰的稳定和自由。对他来说幸福更像一件顺其自然的事，不在今天发生就在明天发生，总有那么一天。他还没见过国家死亡。他好几次以为自己会死，最后都只是虚惊一场。因此他认定国家是不会死的，或者说很难真正死去。

他从出生之日起便发誓与野蛮作战，这是上天赋予他的使命。野蛮是文明的反义词，野蛮是旧的、坏的、非正义的、反对自由的。他傲慢的兄长曾是野蛮，纳粹德国也曾是野蛮，后来就轮到了苏联。共产主义是否真的野蛮是一个值得深思的政治学或社会学问题，甚至连野蛮也需要重新定义，但反对它只需要称之为野蛮。阿尔弗雷德深谙此道。他宣称即使共产主义是合法存在的，红色政权也绝非善类，言之凿凿。事实上，他的预言也并非空穴来风，况且是苏联自证了它们。他更加感到自满了，苏联陷入窘境，但那又怎样，他对此不负有任何罪恶感。是你自找的。他甚至恶毒地想。终于在某个隆冬，他收到了一个联盟国家的死亡通知书，接着便露出了故事开头那副滑稽的表情。对他来说这也是迟早的事。

“对方希望能见您一面。”

“见我？”

“千真万确，您没有听错。”

“我能拒绝吗？”

“琼斯先生，按理说，这算不上一次严格意义上的外交行为，您当然有权拒绝。”电话那头的官员似乎感到为难，“但是对方的人再三强调，这是布拉金斯基先生弥留之际的……”

“为什么？”他问。

“对方并未给出具有说服力的解释，只是强调这将是一次私人会面。如果您同意前往，这会是向新生的俄罗斯展示您的大度和慷慨的绝佳机会。”官员说，“当然，您可以对安保工作完全放心。”

“见鬼，难道你们不知道我讨厌他？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住抱怨起来，“我现在只想呆在家里享受胜利者的喜悦和惬意，谁知道他哪天又会死灰复燃？上帝，真希望他能死透一点。”

“假如这是您的决定的话……”官员沉默了一会，“我们当然尊重您的——”

“不。这当然不是。”阿尔弗雷德打断他，“什么时候出发？”

——

他即将亲眼见证一个国家的死亡。

这个认知令阿尔弗雷德无比雀跃，他坐在飞机里，两眼却直盯着窗外，即使辽阔的大洋和广袤无垠的旷野使这趟旅程变得漫长。他曾无数次地幻想过国家逝去的情景，对此可供他参考的经历简直少得可怜，几乎都来源于很久以前兄长寥寥数语的叙述。他的兄长为他讲述古罗马的分崩离析，就像一只巨型虎鲸缓缓向下殒落，长眠于深海，新的、微小的文明从他的骸骨上生根发芽——接着兄长便不再讲了。他已经猜到了被兄长略去的话语：那些伟大的使命、那些坚不可摧的原则、那些卓越的精神与意志，所有那些将由他一一继承的遗产，正如世间伟大的城只在山丘之上建立。弗朗西斯也曾向他描绘死亡，关于安东尼奥的，那个苦命的西班牙人在1804年死了一次，在1936年又死了一次。第一次死亡时他像个普通游击队员那样被押上刑场，弗朗西斯亲自补上了最后一枪；第二次死亡前，他试图跪下去亲吻西班牙被鲜血与泪水浸泡的土地，但还没碰到，就像燃尽的蜡烛一样融化，化为了泥土。阿尔弗雷德猜亚瑟和弗朗西斯也死过，或许不止一次，只是没有跟他提起而已。这些都无关紧要了，很快他也会成为一位称职的讲述者，在他人面前故作深沉地哀悼另一个国家的离去。

悲壮而又神秘的离去。

——

十二月的莫斯科绝对称不上美妙。

由于阿尔弗雷德的催促，他们没有在大雪纷飞的室外呆太久，室内的暖气让他放松下来。他天生体热，但依然无法适应寒冷。他习惯了一年四季都呆在温暖的地方，被阳光和海风所包围，这也是他万般拒绝的原因之一。

阿尔弗雷德让跟随的人守在门外，独自一人进入了卧房。这座宫殿仍保留着沙俄时期的奢华与尊贵，与共产主义者所表现出来的简朴南辕北辙。即将死去的人安静地躺在床上，缀满刺绣的床幔被挂起。阿尔弗雷德走过去，看见那个人还在呼吸，胸膛平缓而微弱地起伏着。

伊万·布拉金斯基的脸庞苍白而瘦削，像一张柔软易碎的白纸片。他才刚从一场高热中缓过来，但是他知道自己即将跌进更深的深渊中去了。他有这样的预感。厚重的缇花窗帘被拉得严严实实，窗外正在下雪。

“好久不见，我的老伙计。”阿尔弗雷德大笑着开口，在床边坐下，“我来为你送行了。”

伊万睁开眼，仔细打量了美国人一会，淡紫色双眸在昏暗的光线里变得更加晦涩。阿尔弗雷德从来都理解不了那对眼睛里的情绪，也不打算尝试。

“你笑得真叫人恶心，琼斯。”伊万评价道。

“不难理解。”阿尔弗雷德笑容愈发灿烂，“毕竟我为什么而笑，你我都心知肚明。你知道我不是那种惺惺作态的人。我的意思是说，难道此刻我不应该笑吗？瞧瞧你这副样子……”

“当然。”伊万说，“你应当为此高兴。”

“你能理解最好。”阿尔弗雷德感叹，“这种感觉真的太美妙了。我以为自己就要死了，可是谁知道，先死的人竟然是你。我以为自己在和一个庞大的怪物作战，敌人强横而且团结，而我，被我可爱的公民和议员们折腾得够呛，身后还跟着一群各怀鬼胎的伙伴。该死的，我真不想用这个词称呼他们。总之我看起来根本没有胜算，不是吗？”

“你赢了，琼斯。”伊万对美国人那副沾沾自喜的嘴脸感到厌烦，他闭上眼睛。

“不，伊万。不是我赢了，是你输了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“假如我们一模一样，那么这场输赢就毫无意义。可我们不一样，我和你不同。我无法确信我是否还能继续赢下去，但这次是你输了，这是毋庸置疑的。你瞧，人类总是轻易地被通往乌托邦的捷径打动，而不愿为它走上另一条更为崎岖的道路，可惜没有谁能一辈子都活在梦里，当他们不得不回到现实，就会转过头来认同我了。你的失败证明了我的正义性，这远比单纯的胜利更值得铭记。这不是国家与国家之间的战役，是真理和真理之间的斗争。”

房间内沉寂下来，狂风从窗外呼啸而过。大雪还在落下，覆盖俄罗斯的每一寸土地、每一条河流。不再是苏联，庞大的怪物已经倒下。

“你终于说完了？”半响后，伊万问道。

“如果你乐意听，我还能跟你说上三天三夜。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，“很显然，你不乐意。”

“感谢您的体贴。”伊万讽刺地说，“这可真是太难为您了，琼斯，不知您在充当正义使者的时候是否也具备这般的体贴。”他没等对方回答，又说，“想必没有，美利坚合众国可是民族主义的天敌。”

“见鬼，如果你把我喊过来只是为了跟我吵架的话，我必须先声明，我很忙。”阿尔弗雷德终于变得不耐烦，他换了个姿势，双手抱在胸前，居高临下地发问，“说吧，到底为什么非要我来不可？”

伊万发出一声轻笑。阿尔弗雷德说不准那究竟是嘲讽，还是别的什么。他本能地感到不适。

“我只是要他们叫你来而已，琼斯，不为了什么。”伊万说，“假如你能适时地闭上那张讨人嫌的嘴，就一切完美了，天知道我多想叫人拔掉你那条聒噪的舌头。别当真，琼斯，我肯定不会这么做的。”

阿尔弗雷德嫌恶又困惑地皱起眉。他苦恼的样子似乎令伊万感到满意，对方端详了他好一阵子，最后扭头望着华贵的床幔，神色平静。

“最近我总是梦见以前的事。”伊万说。

“你那些辉煌岁月？”阿尔弗雷德揶揄地问。

“不是。”伊万明白他指的是什么，“我梦见了保罗，他才继承母亲的皇位没多久就得了疑心病，他总认为有人要害他，于是去找被关在彼得保罗要塞的预言僧谈话。他想知道自己究竟还能活多久，他知道所有人都厌恶他，他心里都清楚得很。保罗不是一个好皇帝。他的母亲对他极度失望，这让他深受打击。有时我也会梦见他的母亲，我们俩一起站在伦勃朗的画作面前，注视着画里的老父亲如何怀着慈爱和怜悯抚慰他失而复得的小儿子……每当我看到那幅画，就会想起德米特里·卡拉马佐夫和拉斯科尔尼科夫。也会想起保罗。”他突然笑了，“你八成一个字都听不懂。瞧瞧我刚才说什么来着，美利坚合众国是民族主义的天敌。”

阿尔弗雷德没有反驳。他确实一个字都听不懂，尽管他认为这根本无关紧要。

“你并不了解我，又何必跟我大谈真理。”伊万叹了口气，“老天，我只要你坐在那儿，乖乖闭上你的嘴老老实实地给我坐着。就一会，一会就好。”

说完这句话，伊万又闭上了眼睛。渐渐地，他的呼吸变得悠长，让阿尔弗雷德想起窗外的风雪声。伊万睡着了，阿尔弗雷德难得听从了对方的要求，不再开口说话，就这样安静地坐在床边，凝视着熟睡的人。也许是室内温度实在过于宜人，又或者是因为一路舟车劳顿，没过多久，美国青年也趴在床头沉入了睡眠。他梦见了年少时的自己，梦见费城，梦见华盛顿、富兰克林和麦迪逊。他们对他说，尊敬的先生，我们即将进行一项前无古人的伟大事业，但在此之前，仍有一个问题需要您来定夺。——什么问题？他听见自己问。——请问您是否相信，人类依靠自身的理性与正直便能为国家和世界带来福祉？——当然，我相信。他说。我毫不犹豫地相信。

阿尔弗雷德被人从睡梦中摇醒。是伊万，他的脸色又比刚才差了很多，额头冒着冷汗。他紧紧握住阿尔弗雷德的小臂，靠另一条胳膊支撑着自己。

“你看起来不太好。”阿尔弗雷德失措地望了眼门口，“我该做点什么，伊万？”

“什么都别做。”伊万低声命令，“看着我。看着我，琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德看向他，从未如此专注过。淡紫色的瞳孔里倒映出另一个人的身影。

“我时日无多……可能下一秒就要……”伊万似乎在忍受剧痛，他咬了咬牙，嘴角露出勉强的笑，“这个世界上没有完美的民族、完美的制度，……看着我如何死去，琼斯，看着我如何溃败。……你的内心难道不为此颤栗？……”

“你在诅咒我吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“不。…我在祝福你。”伊万抬起手，轻轻地触碰他的眼睑，“你总是让人惊讶，小美国佬……难不成真的没有什么可以令你畏惧？”

阿尔弗雷德对“小美国佬”这个称呼深恶痛绝，但还没来得及发火，伊万就躺回了床上。他进入了一种极度平静的状态，他已经忏悔和告别过了，只剩下等待。时间一分一秒地过去，阿尔弗雷德在沉默中紧张起来，他双手交握，俯下身探视将死的人。伊万察觉到他的目光，最后一次睁开眼，那淡紫色显得尤其轻盈、纯澈，连说话的语调也轻飘飘的。

“最近我总是梦见以前的事。……保罗之后，乌里扬诺夫之前。……”伊万缓缓地瞥向阿尔弗雷德，呢喃般地念了一句简短的俄文，此后便不再说话，也不再睁开双眼。

伊万·布拉金斯基死了。

与电视上有关苏联解体的充满悲情的、史诗颂歌般的新闻报道不同，他离开得格外平淡，和世间任何一个清楚自己大限将至的老人没什么区别。阿尔弗雷德没来由地失望，都怪亚瑟和弗朗西斯给了他过多期待。他与俄罗斯官员客套几句后，便匆匆赶回了美国。事实上，他并没有欺骗伊万，他确实很忙。苏联支离破碎，不代表美利坚就是一片乐土，更多时候，他忙着与那个“野蛮的自我”战斗。

他相信国家很难真正死去，因为他每分每秒都在历经死亡。

——

阿尔弗雷德再次见到伊万是来年开春的会议上。他们在走廊里相遇，阿尔弗雷德看见他愣了一下，伊万主动走上前来，与美国人握手。午后的阳光穿透玻璃窗落在那只手上，形成分明的光影。俄国人的手骨节清晰、皮肤白皙。阿尔弗雷德盯着那只手和它的主人瞧了很久，想从中看出一些端倪。最后，他一脸狐疑地握住了对方递过来的手。伊万开口攀谈，无非是关于俄罗斯联邦未来的发展以及与美国的关系。阿尔弗雷德没少享受过他人的恭维，从伊万口中听到时，他内心顿时生出了一种难以名状的复杂情绪。仿佛此刻他才真正意识到，苏联已不复存在了，从今往后，这张面孔将与其他人相仿，又或者只是更重要那么一点点而已。他甚至开始怀疑自己受到了欺骗。

“你真的死了？”阿尔弗雷德脱口问。

伊万被他问得一头雾水。

“还是假装忘记了一切？”阿尔弗雷德继续。

“这不重要，琼斯。”伊万微笑地注视着他的双眼，“重要的是未来，我们得向前看。苏联已经成为过去，而我必须沿着现在的道路走下去。”

“他死的时候……”阿尔弗雷德边说边观察伊万，俄国人依然面带微笑，礼貌地等待他说下去。这叫他感到一阵心灰意冷，“算了。”

他们接着聊了几句就继续迈步往各自的方向走去。  
“等一下！”阿尔弗雷德想起了什么，叫住伊万，俄国人转过身。他凭印象笨拙地念了一句简短的俄文，又换回英语，“呃，我知道我学得不像，你能听出这句话是什么意思吗？”

伊万似乎愣住了，问，“有谁对你说过这句话吗，琼斯？”

阿尔弗雷德想了想说，“一个老朋友。”

“是吗。”伊万说，有些漫不经心，“这句话的意思是，你的眼睛真美。”

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
